


[Fanvid] Love runs out (ColdFlash)

by Chayiana



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chayiana/pseuds/Chayiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love this game, and I'm very good at it." - Apparently they both are...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Love runs out (ColdFlash)

**Music:** _Love runs out_ by OneRepublic

**Genre:** friendship/romance, action

**Characters:** The Flash/Captain Cold; Barry Allen/Leonard Snart

**Rating:** PG

***** **Some spoilers for The Flash (up to 2x17) and Legends of Tomorrow (up to 1x10)** *****

**Length:** 2:00 min

**Size:** 170 MB (*mp4)

**Download** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/snw719vj4pgys1b/ColdFlash1_final.mp4)

 

 


End file.
